


Mi Bello Genio

by HeroSkatman



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aladdin's Lamp, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSkatman/pseuds/HeroSkatman
Summary: "Mi Bello Genio" - "My Pretty Genie"Art created for the event Cap-IronMan Big Bang 2020  in collaboration with the great and lovely author @Clumsykitty.The link of her amazing story (Spanish) is:https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324514Hope you like it! ~
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Mi Bello Genio




End file.
